Cinderella My Butt!
by forbiddenblood
Summary: Cinderella is a fairy tale right? WRONG! this is no fairy tale! the evil sister is married to the prince who's no charming! and the good one is the maid now! how could this get worse? find out!


**_CINDERELLA MY BUTT!_**

_I know you all know how Cinderella goes, she runs away with prince charming and lives happily ever after right? Well, I guess, my sister has never heard the story seeing as she calls me Cinderella and she's getting married to prince charming, well more like prince jack ass. I guess I should start from the beginning on all of this. It Was…_

**Chapter One: NO CINDERELLA!**

****

****

I had just turned 16 when my older stepsister Kikyo had just turned 18. She would marry now, and as mother hope, she'd marry the prince if possible. My dad, before he'd passed away would tell me of a princess and her prince. They'd live in a huge castle, and no matter how much the evil wicked stepmother tried; she'd never get Cinderella's dreams and hopes down. One night Cinderella went to the ball against her mother's knowledge and fell in love with prince charming. They got married and lived happily ever after.

For years my house, with it's old stone walls was my castle, and I was the princess, who would be swept off by her prince one day. Then, the King got very sick after marring the beautiful queen and her daughters. And soon, the King died, and the princess learned the beautiful queen was in fact the evil stepmother, and her beautiful perfect daughters were not what they seemed. Kikyo the oldest was most cruel and was now the princess who took the princess's room. Sango the other daughter only a year older then Kagome the little princess was nicer, but still would not argue with the Evil stepmother.

And so the little princess was lost in a world all alone, and as she grew up in the cellar, she began to realize, this was no fairy tale. Her prince was never coming for her, and she was no princess, but a worthless peasant, useless and lost in the dirt.

.p

.p

Now just the new age of 16, I worked in the fields, and slept in the suet. I'd do my morning chores before attending to my stepmother and sisters' needs. After all, they were royalty and soon Kikyo would become the queen. Best not get in the way.

"Oh my God! MOMMY! MOMMY! COME HERE NOW!" Kikyo's voice echoed threw the house.

I left my unfinished chores to see what was all the commotion about, maybe Kikyo's hair had burnt away and she was bald! I don't know, I was just hoping that she'd get what she'd deserve, but then again, that only happens in fairy tales to. I came to the door only to see Kikyo in her silk pink pajamas and her slippers, with a huge smile on her face. Her hair was still braided up, piled on her head.

Stepmother was standing next to her with a smirk that would send chills down your back. She had changed into her green gown but had not put the make up over the ugly big wart on her nose, which she clamed was nothing more then a mole, after she colored it brown of course. Her smirk only became more smug as she notice me watching them looking at some kind of letter.

"Kagome! Go help your sister put on her gown! And be sure to finish your chores afterwards! We must go shopping for Kikyo, your future queen, dress! You know no man, not even the prince can resist her charm and beauty." My stepmother talked to me, I saw Kikyo's eyes light up, her head started to get bigger from all the ego. She sent me a dirty look and then went up stairs to dress. I followed her.

Kikyo's room said much about her. The pink curtains, the pink pillows, and bed set, along with the pink carpet and everything else was pink as well. To think this room, my old room, use to be blue, with a beautiful image of a castle and far away lands my mother had painted for me, before she had passed away. Now the room showed no sign of it, and was so pink, the panther would be jealous.

After getting ready she looked herself over in the mirror then turned toward me.

"Poor little Kagome… You know we'd invite you to the ball tonight but… it's look funny telling them we needed the servant with us at all times, and to embarrassing to even admit you live with us. Make sure, when I return to my room, if I even return, that the bed is made, and sprayed." With that, she left. She always had fun making up something stupid to bring me down.

I then looked at the girl in the mirror. I saw a girl with long dull black hair put up in a messy bun, and green eyes. Her dress was made nothing more then brown old rags, and she was covered in dirt, no doubt she did stink from only taking a bath once a week due to it'd be in insult to her stepmother and stepsisters for her to share the same bath as them. She always waited will they, or at least Kikyo and step-mom went to the market before sneaking off to use the scented soaps.

Kagome, that's what they called the girl in the mirror, nothing more the dirt and filth. Not fit enough to live in the house, much less go to the ball. Let Kikyo go and marry the prince! The sooner they left the sooner she'd be happier! To hell with them all!

L

After doing her morning chores and taking a decent bath, she came into the kitchen to find Sango, her other stepsister eating. Sango was always kind to her, and had never insulted her once. To think that she came from the same family as Kikyo was crazy!

"Good morning Kagome, where is mom and sister?" Sango asked as she sipped on her cup of tea.

"Kikyo is going to a ball to meet prince charming and be swept away from here." I let the sarcasm hang heavy in my voice.

"No doubt with Kikyo's charms and wits he'll lover her right away. After all we all know Kikyo to be a kind gentle girl." She smiled as she ended her sentence and we both broke into laughter. At that time, the door slammed open and in came the royal bitch her self, Kikyo.

"Sango! I suggest you get ready the ball is to began soon!" Kikyo suggest to her, looking her up and down.

"It begins more then four hours." Sango said puzzled. Kikyo smirked with her reply,

"Yes but it takes at least a day for you to look decent enough to be consider my sister." And her mother agreed as they left to get ready for the ball. Poor Sango, while I got the house to myself tonight she'd be stuck with the evilest people of all. May God be with her.

You see what I didn't know was how right my stepmother had been before she left. And how much more complicated things would get with the coming night.

That Night

"Kagome! Kagome!" I heard someone shout and I awoke with a jolt. Kikyo, stepmother, and Sango were standing above me, with some man. He wore a smirk that clearly said he was arrogant.

"Maid! I'd like you to meet my future husband and your future king, Inuyasha. Now go pack my things we leave in the morning. And don't worry about your stuff, you have nothing that will help you in the palace with me!" with that, she and the prince left, and Sango stared at me, and nodded.

How could this be happening? The evil sister with the prince charming! This was not Cinderella! It was more like 'Cinderella My Ass!'

**so what do you think so far? i wrote this before, but it got deleted cuz it had Ass in the title and i had no back up so i having to rewrite it! review plz.**


End file.
